


Unexpected Tensions

by sunkissedworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: “You think somethin’ happened?” Aran inquires unsure of his own question because he can’t think of anything happening responsible for whatever tension rests between two of their best spikers.“Somethin’ had to have happened!” Atsumu says, this time a little louder than a whisper prompting Yaku to kick him as a warning.“Shut up.” Yaku hisses, leaning over to stretch out his arms while spreading out his legs. “Something obviously happened.” Yaku then says, his face pensive. “You think something happenedbetweenthem?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Unexpected Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write some angst and originally this was going to be a fic about the national team dealing with Ushiboku's break up, but I don't know how the hell things turned out like this.  
> I really hope more people get into Ushiboku because every time I see any type of content I legit get so excited and I'm greedy, so I want more.  
> There are a few other side ships mentioned and/or implied, see if you can spot them.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Aran is the first person to notice something amiss. Though the moment he pulls Yaku and Atsumu aside for some stretches and neither of the two begin their usual bickering, Aran can conclude that perhaps he is not the first person to notice but rather the first to voice his concern over the clear tension between Bokuto and Ushijima.

“What the hell happened?” Atsumu even hisses out no louder than a whisper before Aran can get a word out. Yaku sits himself on the floor and begins stretching his legs while giving Atsumu a pointed look.

Atsumu rolls his eyes but after a slight elbow shove from Aran, he too sits down and begins stretching with a cautious glance towards the far end of the gym where most of the starting players of their upcoming match are discussing strategies with their coach.

Aran is the last to sit down and stretch his legs, trying to relax his muscles as he too glances towards the gathered group. “You think somethin’ happened?” Aran inquires unsure of his own question because he can’t think of anything happening responsible for whatever tension rests between two of their best spikers.

“Somethin’ had to have happened!” Atsumu says, this time a little louder than a whisper prompting Yaku to kick him as a warning.

“Shut up.” Yaku then hisses, leaning over to stretch out his arms while spreading out his legs. “Something obviously happened.” Yaku then says, his face pensive. “You think something happened _between_ them?” His face twists at his own words.

“Maybe they are just feeling competitive.” Atsumu tries, taking another glance at the group gathered. “Ya know how they like challenging each other.” He adds. “Bokkun also gets serious whenever he is trying out a new move.” Atsumu snaps his fingers then, his eyes brightening with realization. “Hasn’t Bokkun been practicing his left handed spikes?”

“That doesn’t explain his strained smile when talking to Ushijima.” Yaku remarks. “And before you say it's because Ushijima excels at left handed spikes, remember that Bokuto has always admired him for that.”

“It also doesn’t explain Wakatoshi’s quietness.” Aran adds. “He is never _this_ quiet. Specially with Bokuto around.”

Atsumu frowns, laying down to stare at the ceiling while he thinks over what was said. “It’s not like Bokkun is acting all that weird.” He tries to reason, lifting his left leg to stretch it by crossing it over to his right side.

“He just makes that face.” Aran agrees.

“Every time he is anywhere near Ushijima.” Yaku adds. “Should we ask him?”

Aran frowns at the question, his face turning to the side to watch Bokuto as he attentively listens to whatever the coach is telling him. Komori and Hakuba stand to his left while Hyakuzawa sits by his right. Kageyama stands a little further from Hyakuzawa with Ushijima by his side. Aran’s eyes travel to Ushijima and then back to Bokuto a few times before he sighs. “They look so normal.”

Yaku rolls his eyes. “They are normal. It’s just whenever they are together that I get this feeling that something is wrong.”

“Should we really involve ourselves if it’s not really effecting their play?” Atsumu asks just as he feels a nudge from behind him. Atsumu whines dramatically, turning his head to watch as Sakusa glares at him, his leg still extended from when he kicked him with his foot.

“Every time you meddle you make things worse.”

“Understatement.” Yaku mutters, standing up to face Sakusa. “Do you know something?”

Sakusa regards the question with a scrunched up nose. It’s after a few seconds that his eyes travel over to the gathered group before he shrugs. “Wakatoshi wont tell me what’s wrong.”

“You asked?” Atsumu asks, loud enough to catch the attention of Hinata who was making his way to their coach. Yaku and Sakusa both lean over to hit Atsumu while Hinata turns to jog over to them instead.

“Are we talking about Bokuto-san and Ushijima-san?” Hinata inquires, immediately sitting himself next to Atsumu. “What’s wrong with them?”

“What _is_ wrong with them?” Hoshiumi asks, joining their group after following Hinata over.

“If Hoshiumi noticed it must be serious.” Sakusa mumbles, ignoring the glare from Hoshiumi as he faces Yaku to answer his question. “I asked inside the locker room.” All eyes focus on Sakusa as he retells the story while Aran takes a weary glance around the gym. “He asked for my help with athletic tape.” Sakusa explains while Aran notices the eyes of a few people around the gym focused on their group. “He usually asks Iwaizumi-san or Bokuto for help.”

“Really?” Atsumu asks incredulously. “ _That_ was your red flag?”

Sakusa makes a point of ignoring Atsumu while Aran catches Kageyama and Komori both side glance their way. “Iwaizumi-san was busy with the coaches but Bokuto was right there.”

Yaku hums in understanding. “Is that why Bokuto helped with the net set up?”

“That’s right!” Hinata adds. “He is usually the last one out of the locker room.”

“What did Wakatoshi say?” Aran asks, trying to hurry their conversation along before Bokuto or Ushijima notice Kageyama or Komori are now distracted from their meeting watching them.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Yaku echoes, eyebrows raised.

“He ignored me.”

A feeling of dread surfaces the area as they all let that information sink in. A minute later Hoshiumi breaks the silence with a soft whistle and a “Damn.”

 _Damn is right._ Aran thinks, glancing Yaku’s way to give him a warning look as he signals towards the direction of the two they are discussing. Yaku turns and notices Komori’s intense gaze immediately. He huffs, stretches up his arms before he kicks Atsumu’s foot to catch his attention. “Your serves sucked today.” He provokes, prompting Atsumu to say something about Yaku’s digs.

Hoshiumi joins their bickering while Hinata gives Sakusa a pointed look before he too begins teasing Atsumu about his serves until the setter huffs with clear determination in his eyes. “Get on the other side of the net, you three, and let's see who really sucks.” The four of them move to the court while Sakusa and Aran wait for Komori to join them as the group gathered around the coach finally splits up.

“That was hell.” Komori whines. “I couldn’t breathe, the tension was suffocating.” Komori rests his head on Sakusa shoulder and Sakusa rolls his eyes and his cousin’s overdramatic behaviour. “Coach told them they should practice serves together and they both gave excuses as to why they _can’t_.” Sakusa and Aran both stare surprised at that. “When have they ever refused an order from coach? He was so shocked he let it slide.”

He sighs deeply then, stepping aside to join Aran and Sakusa in watching Bokuto and Ushijima walk towards two different sides of the gym, their backs facing each other. None of them say it, but the sight forces out a very unsettling emotion to settle in their hearts.

-o-

“You just ignored him?” Bokuto asks, rinsing out his toothbrush before grabbing a towel to clean his face. “Don’t you think that will make him suspicious?” Bokuto throws the towel to the side and walks out of the washroom.

Ushijima stares at him from his squatting down position by his bag, near Bokuto’s bed. “Suspicious about what?” Ushijima asks, turning back to his bag to pull out a change of clothes.

Bokuto hums, throwing himself on the bed. “I don’t know, Omi-Omi is very observant.” He pauses thinking something over before adding; “And I don’t think we are good actors.”

Ushijima stands up, his toothbrush and sweat pants in hand. “You worry too much.” He tells Bokuto before turning to make his way to the washroom.

Bokuto pouts at him before easily getting distracted with the sight of Ushijima’s back. He shrugs to himself, deciding to put his worries to rest as his eyes study every muscle on sight. He has much more important things to think about.

-o-

“What if we ask Akaashi-san?” Hinata asks, leaning closer to Kageyama to get a better look at the scene in front of them.

Yaku is explaining in detail how Atsumu accidentally misstepped while serving and managed to trip over his own feet before the ball fell back down to hit him on the head. Hoshiumi and Hakuba are laughing along while Atsumu fumes to the side, Bokuto carefully petting his head in comfort as he too laughs. From the far left, a little further from where the group is gathered, Ushijima sits, towel wrapped around his waist while he stares at the shirt in his hands.

“You think he would know?” Kageyama asks, frowning as Atsumu cries out _‘Bokkun, they are bullying me! Make’m stop.’_ And Ushijima visibly flinches.

“What about Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata then asks, both of them watching as Ushijima begins to play with his shirt while Bokuto tries to reassure Atsumu his serves are great. Kageyama shrugs, unsure of what to say or really do as he watches Bokuto act normally while Ushijima basically sulks from the distance. 

“Wakatoshi! Let’s grab some dinner together!” Aran calls out, loud enough for everyone in the change room to hear. Hinata and Kageyama watch as Ushijima reluctantly agrees. They then turn to catch Bokuto’s pinched expression as he glances Ushijima’s way.

Like in a movie, they also get to watch Ushijima turn his face to catch Bokuto’s eyes and they both instantly tense. Bokuto is the first to turn away, his eyebrows now furrowed and his mouth straight. Ushijima’s face also slowly morphs to an expression of displeasure and Kageyama and Hinata both wince at the sight.

-o-

Bokuto gasps, pulling away as far as Ushijima lets him. He looks up, meeting Ushijima’s eyes. “You’re not usually this _rough._ ” As a response Ushijima tightens his grip on Bokuto’s hair, almost like a warning. Bokuto smiles up at him. “And what’s with _that_.” Bokuto tries to move his head but Ushijima keeps him in place. “Since when do you like pulling my hair?”

Ushijima purses his lips. “I’m just trying something out.” He admits before pulling at Bokuto’s hair to get the man to lean upwards. Bokuto follows his lead, letting his tongue lick at his lips before meeting Ushijima for a kiss.

It’s after fifteen minutes that their positioning changes and Bokuto takes the initiative to return the favour. Ushijima moans and whines into Bokuto’s mouth with every pull of his hair. Bokuto makes a mental note to keep Ushijima from cutting his hair any time soon.

-o-

“ _Are you sure_?” Washio asks unsure. “ _That doesn’t sound like him._ ”

Komori rolls his eyes, pressing the phone tighter against his ear before speaking. “I know it doesn’t sound like him! That’s why we are worried.”

“ _Who’s we?_ ”

Komori pauses and thinks before answering. “Everyone? Hyakuzawa was the last one to notice after Bokuto refused to practice some spikes with him.”

“ _Bokuto refused extra practice_?” Washio asks incredulously.

“If Ushijima is practicing too, then yes.” Komori stresses, hoping Washio can hear how alarming the situation is. “And yesterday when coach gave the okay for us to greet some fans, he agreed to go only _after_ Ushijima declined the offer.”

“ _Bokuto has always liked Ushijima._ ” Washio says.

“I know!” Komori wails. “So why is he avoiding him now?”

Washio pauses and Komori waits patiently for a response. “ _I’ll get back to you on that._ ” He states and without so much as a goodbye, he hangs up. Komori huffs but feels a little at ease since he trusts Washio will be able to offer more help than any of his other teammates that have done nothing but stare in wonder at both Ushijima and Bokuto for the past week.

-o-

“I think we should hang out publicly.” Bokuto states, the moment he pushes past Ushijima as he enters his hotel room. “Like. After practice. Let’s eat together or something.”

Ushijima glances outside the hallway of his room before closing the door. “We are trying to be careful.” He reminds Bokuto. “We are not suppose to be seen together. Everyone will know.”

Bokuto frowns, sitting down at the edge of the bed located at the far end of the room. “I think it’s weird that we aren’t hanging out.”

Ushijima blinks at him. “We are hanging out right now.”

Bokuto laughs, pushing himself off the bed to walk towards Ushijima. “I really think our friends are starting to suspect something is up.”

Ushijima studies him for a second, considering his words before he is distracted by the handsome smile Bokuto wears. Ushijima leans forward then, noticing Bokuto’s wet hair and the lingering smell of soap coming from him. “You showered?” He asks, completely forgetting about their previous conversation.

Bokuto sneaks his hands under Ushijima’s shirt, gripping his waist as he pulls him forward with a hum. “Have you?”

“Not yet.”

Bokuto grins. “Give me a few minutes and I might need another shower.”

-o-

It’s right before the last training day before their friendly match against Argentina that Yaku gets a message from Kuroo in all caps saying. _They broke up!!!_ There is no other message other than that and since Yaku has no context he doesn’t really make sense of his text until much later.

In fact, it’s right when the coach is dividing them into two teams for a practice match that Yaku remembers Kuroo’s text and wonders what his friend was talking about. Who broke up? And why does Yaku care? He runs over all the couples he knows in his head while Kageyama and Atsumu flip a coin to see who’s serving first.

 _Did Yamamoto break up with his girlfriend?_ Yaku wonders, moving to his section of the court. _Maybe Daichi and Suga?_ He frowns, reasoning Suga would be blowing up his phone if that were the case.

“Yaku-san, I’ll do my best!” Hinata says from beside him, taking his position. Yaku smiles at him fondly, suddenly thinking about Kenma and wondering if maybe thats— no, Hinata rambled on about something Kenma did this morning in the locker room, it can’t be them.

In front of Yaku, Hakuba takes his position blocking a great part of his view. Yaku tilts his head, watching Kageyama run over to the other side of the court. He rolls his eyes, realizing then that he is in the same team as Atsumu as he turns to stare at him with his eyebrow raised while the setter meets his eyes before wiggling his eyebrows.

A smirk plays on Yaku’s lip as he goes to face the other side of the court again. Playing with Atsumu is actually entertaining, since the setter is sometimes ridiculously focused and as enthusiastic as Yaku. Whenever they are teamed up together they always have a good time, even though they are arguing half the time. Yaku’s eyes go to the side then, to check if Bokuto is also on his team since he is also someone Yaku likes bickering with.

When his eyes catch Bokuto’s stiff back as said spiker faces the net, the wheels in Yaku’s head start turning. He lets his mouth fall open then, his eyes widening as he looks past Bokuto to watch Ushijima standing on the other side of the net, his posture just as tense as Bokuto’s.

 _No way._ Yaku tells himself, trying to reason why his brain is making some sort of connection with the tension between the two and Kuroo’s text. _There is absolutely no fucking way._

A trainer blows the whistle, Atsumu serves and Yaku stares as Ushijima and Bokuto stare at each other for a few more seconds, even as the match has clearly started.

-o-

“You’ve gotten better.” Ushijima whispers into his ear the moment Bokuto has slammed the door to the storage room close. “Your left handed spikes are getting harder to dig. Sakusa and Komori were struggling.”

Bokuto groans, letting his hands reach forward to press against the door for support as Ushijima circles a hand around his waist while he lets the other hand trail up Bokuto’s chest. Ushijima has his body pressed against Bokuto’s back while he tries to sneak a knee in-between Bokuto’s legs. “Don’t talk to me about volleyball right now.”

“You’ve gotten better.” Ushijima repeats, this time his voice coated with a different implication. “Coach only gave us a fifteen minute break.” He then brings up, letting the hand on Bokuto’s waist, sneak its way inside his shirt to ghost over his stomach. “We can’t be long.”

“Toshi.” Bokuto moans, letting his head fall back unto Ushijima’s shoulder. With that position, Bokuto only needs to turn his face ever so slightly to leave open kisses on Ushijima’s neck.

“Fifteen minutes.” Ushijima reminds him before he turns his face to catch Bokuto’s lips with his own, his hand now moving lower to sneak inside Bokuto’s shorts. When Ushijima finally reaches his target, he manages to swallow the moan that comes from the back of Bokuto’s throat.

They take more than fifteen minutes.

-o-

“No.” Sakusa deadpans, reaching down for his water bottle.

“No way.” Komori chuckles nervously, leaning over to glance at Yaku’s phone.

“I don’t fuckin’ believe it.” Atsumu affirms, rubbing his face with his towel to wipe off his sweat. Yaku grunts from where he is sitting on the bench, furiously texting Kuroo as the three men crowd around him. “Ya can’t expect me to believe those two are dating— _were_.”

“No.” Sakusa states again.

“That would imply that they managed to keep a secret from all of us.” Atsumu adds. “There is just no way!”

“What is Kuroo-san saying?” Komori asks.

Yaku closes his phone and groans. “He is not replying.” He then turns his attention to Atsumu and Sakusa. “Bokuto’s is your teammate, how did you not know?”

“There is nothing to know.” Sakusa hisses.

At the same time Atsumu says; “Bokkun would never keep something from me.”

“This isn’t about you.” Yaku huffs. “Listen. It makes sense. Look at them.” On cue, all four of them turn to look at both Ushijima and Bokuto who are listening attentively to something their coach is saying. Between them, Hinata stands, fidgeting with his finger behind his back. “Hinata can feel the tension. What else would make him so uncomfortable?”

“Yes _but_ ,” Komori quickly adds, “how? When? Why?” He groans. “And what _now_? One thing is them dating—but a break up? That’s serious!” He blinks. “Should we be okay with this or are we going to try getting them back together?”

Sakusa shakes his head. “Wakatoshi and Bokuto did not break up because they were never dating.”

Atsumu snorts. “Just admit it Omi-kun, we were made fools.”

Sakusa turns to glare at Atsumu, the twitch of his mouth making it clear he is annoyed. Atsumu childishly sticks his tongue out and Komori shakes his head at their interaction. They split apart soon after, Yaku mumbling to himself about _getting to the bottom of this_ while the other three are lost in their own thoughts about the possibilities.

-o-

“You’re coming home with me after tomorrow’s match, right?” Ushijima asks, watching as Bokuto gathers his belonging scattered across the hotel room in a frenzy.

“Yeah! Well, after the dinner after tomorrow’s match.” He responds, bending down to pull up the bed covers to peak under the bed. “Have you seen my kneepads?”

Ushijima opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by the knocking of the door. He blinks surprised, turning to meet Bokuto’s wide eyes before said man makes a choking sound and throws himself to the ground only to immediately roll under the bed.

Ushijima smiles at the sight before the knocking continues and he is reaching over to put on a shirt as he makes his way to the door. He take a quick glance around the room, making sure nothing is amiss before he looks through the peephole of the door, catching sight of Iwaizumi’s hair. He bites his lip, takes a second to collect himself and then inhales deeply before opening the door.

“Iwaizumi.” He greets calmly.

“Hey. I know you have a match tomorrow but I thought you wouldn’t mind grabbing a snack with us.” Iwaizumi says, lifting up his wrist to look at his watch. “It’s only ten past eight. We wont be more than an hour.”

Ushijima hums, thinking carefully of what to say. Iwaizumi waits patiently for a response, his body relaxed as he watches Ushijima with a soft smile. Ushijima even feels himself loosen up with how comfortable Iwaizumi looks. He settles on asking who Iwaizumi means by ‘us’.

“Well, Atsumu is paying. And then I think Hinata and Kageyama are already waiting downstairs. I’m sure Sakusa went to grab Bokuto.”

Ushijima instantly tenses, whatever peace he felt vanishing at the mention of Bokuto’s name. His grip on the door handle tightens as he tries to come up with an excuse that wont spark Iwaizumi’s concern. “I don’t think Bokuto would want to come.” He ends up saying, instantly regretting it since he has no explanation to follow that statement.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows instantly furrow. “Why is that?” He asks, tone surprisingly cold. There is something in Iwaizumi’s eyes that Ushijima can’t quite read and with the pressure of the conversation, Ushijima hardly has time to focus on Iwaizumi’s body language as he tries to think of anything to say. Unfortunately, his mind can only seem to focus on how he should have just kept his mouth shut or at least just claimed to be tired.

“ _See._ Toldja there is something wrong!” Atsumu’s voice echoes from down the hallway and Ushijima has to stick his head out to catch sight of Atsumu and Sakusa making their way down towards them.

“Where is Bokuto?” Iwaizumi asks, his arms now crossed over his chest.

“He wasn’t answering the door.” Sakusa explains. “I left my phone in my room and Miya forgot to charge his. Can you give him a call?”

Iwaizumi nods, immediately reaching for his pocket to pull out his phone while Ushijima’s mind short circuits as he thinks about Bokuto’s phone that’s resting under his pillows charging, out of Bokuto’s reach, and most likely not on silent.

He hesitates for two seconds before he reaches over and snatches Iwaizumi’s phone from his hands. Iwaizumi blinks at him while Sakusa’s eyebrows are raised high in surprise and Atsumu gaps at him. Ushijima considers slamming the door to his hotel room close but knows that Iwaizumi can easily overpower him so instead he hides the phone behind his back as he looks down and tries to look as sheepish as possible while he lets whatever words that come from his head flow.

“I don’t want to see Bokuto.” Ushijima says, wondering if said man can hear him from under the bed. _He is probably finding this humorous_ , he thinks nervously switching his weight from one foot to another. “He…” Ushijima swallows. “He upsets me.”

All three men stare at him and Ushijima considers that maybe, once again, he probably should have kept his mouth shut.

“Oh my god.” Atsumu finally says. “So it’s true?” Sakusa looks like his eye is about to start twitching while Iwaizumi looks pained. “You two really— all this time—I, I can’t believe it!” Atsumu snaps.

“Miya.” Sakusa warns.

“I can’t believe Bokkun didn’t even—“ Atsumu is cut off by Iwaizumi’s hand covering his mouth in a quick motion.

“Wakatoshi.” Sakusa calls out, stepping forward but with one look from Iwaizumi he backs down, a frown overtaking his expression.

“We get it.” Iwaizumi says then, pushing Atsumu away while his other hand reaches to nudge Sakusa away as well. “We’re sorry for bringing it up.” Iwaizumi then apologizes and Ushijima stares at him in confusion. Before he can say anything else however, Iwaizumi is ordering him to get good rest for tomorrows game before he guides Sakusa and Atsumu away, preventing them from saying anything else.

Ushijima stares after them before they are out of sight. He then goes back inside his hotel room and closes the door, glancing down at Iwaizumi’s phone resting in his hands.

“What was wrong with them?” Bokuto asks, his head sneaking out from under the bed. Ushijima gives him a slight shrug as a response, completely unsure as to what just transpired. He also can’t help that sour taste in his mouth as he remembers Iwaizumi’s expression.

-o-

“Bokuto!” Yaku calls out, laughing at the way Bokuto jumps before he whips his head around.

“Yakkun! You scared me!”

“What are you doing awake at this time?” Yaku asks, getting a good glance at Bokuto’s attire. “Were you sleep walking?”

Bokuto laughs nervously. “I just couldn’t sleep. I’m too excited about tomorrow’s game.” He says, rubbing the back of his head as he avoid’s Yaku’s gaze. “I went for a walk.”

“Isn’t your hotel room three floors down?”

“A long walk?” Bokuto tries, smiling sheepishly at Yaku. “What about you?”

Yaku blinks caught of guard before he remembers what was on his mind before he caught sight of Bokuto walking down the hotel’s hallway. “I just got off the phone with Kuroo! Did you know Tsukishima broke up with his girlfriend?”

-o-

“ _Why are you answering Iwa-chan’s phone?_ ” Oikawa groans. Ushijima instantly regrets blindly picking up the phone.

“I thought it was my phone.”

“ _Why do you even have Iwa-chan’s phone?_ ”

Ushijima yawns. “He left it here.”

“ _He left it—you know what, I’m not even going to ask._ ” He pauses and Ushijima prepares himself for whatever nonsense is to come. “ _Wont Kou-chan get upset?_ ”

Ushijima instinctually rolls his eyes at the sound of Oikawa’s nickname for Bokuto. “Why would he get upset?” He then asks, unaware of Oikawa’s teasing tone.

“ _You are so irritating!_ ” Oikawa growls. “ _I’m going to aim my serves at your face tomorrow._ ”

“It’s not a good strategy if you tell me ahead of time.”

Oikawa groans exasperated before he hangs up the phone. This time Ushijima turns off Iwaizumi’s phone before he attempts to go back to sleep. It’s all for nothing since thirty minutes later he is awakened by a beep from his own phone, signalling a text.

-o-

"They think we broke up!" Bokuto hisses under his breath, making sure that his teammates aren't paying attention to them. It's not a hard task since they have all been avoiding them since they got in the bus.

"Yes. I got the text." Ushijima replies from beside him. 

"I knew we should have said something earlier!" Bokuto wails, his voice still barely louder than a whisper.

"We couldn't." Ushijima reminds him just as Aran moves towards the back of the bus where they are sitting, instantly forcing them to create some distance between them.

They spend the rest of the bus ride to the stadium ignoring the occasional glances from their teammates and cursing Oikawa's name. 

-o-

“Start from the beginning.” Matsukawa pleas after swallowing down a bite from his onigiri. “I don’t think I understood you the first time.”

“What’s so hard to understand?” Tsukishima huffs from beside him, crossing his leg over the other as he leans back against his seat after placing his water bottle by his feet. “They are all idiots.”

“But who is the bigger idiot?” Akaashi sarcastically remarks, reaching over to grab another onigiri from Osamu.

Osamu hums, thinking over the question as he tries to keep as still as possible while Hanamaki draws a little Argentina flag on his right cheek. “Atsumu is definitely the greater idiot. He is the one that sent everyone a text at ass-o’clock in the morning.”

Konoha laughs from beside Akaashi, his arm resting on his shoulders. “I can’t believe he told everyone to avoid bringing up Bokuto and Ushijima’s break up until after the game.”

“I can’t believe he forgot Bokuto and Ushijima are in that group chat.” Suna mockingly adds, sneaking a sip from Tsukishima’s water bottle while the other is distracted by the movements on the court as everything is getting set up for the match.

“I can.” Osamu says. “He is an idiot.”

“Bokuto and Ushijima should have been honest from the beginning.” Washio, the last member of their little group states with a shake of his head. “This could have all been avoided.”

“This goes back to the talk about idiots.” Akaashi states, his mouth half full. “This is all Oikawa-san’s fault.”

“Hey!” Osamu warns, trying to shove Akaashi with his foot from where he is sitting. Hanamaki hits him when he nearly gets him to mess up on the sun of the flag. “He gave them solid advice.”

“This was probably all a master plan to have the upper hand in the match.” Tsukishima remarks just as the crowd around the stadium begins to cheer while the Japanese team is being presented. “Bokuto and Ushijima have been dating for over a year now and it wasn’t a problem.”

“Until Oikawa told them they needed to be careful to avoid awkward tension between the team and suggested they _act_ like nothing is happening.” Suna concludes, glancing over at Matsukawa who looks proud as he hears the explanation again. “You look way too happy.”

“I am _so_ proud.”

“He is amazing.” Osamu agrees and Suna rolls his eyes.

“Who’s next?” Hanamaki asks then and Osamu forces Suna to switch seats with him so Hanamaki can draw a flag on him next. “Also, Oikawa had nothing to do with the whole ‘break up’ thing. That was all Atsumu.”

“Technically it was Kuroo’s fault.” Konoha announces then, having heard the entire story in detail from Osamu earlier. 

Akaashi snorts. “Meaning it was Tsukishima’s fault.” Tsukishima recoils, opening his mouth to defend himself before he makes sense of what Akaashi is saying and shies away.

“Oh yes.” Suna then laughs. “How savvy of you, telling Kuroo how heartbroken you are about your break up that happened _three months_ ago _._ ” He then glances at the two flags drawn on Tsukishima’s face before giving said man a smug smile. “I think you planned this all along with Oikawa.”

“How was I suppose to know Kuroo would text Yaku and that Yaku would misunderstand the entire thing.” Tsukishima ends up saying, finally noticing his water bottle half empty in Suna’s hands. He glares at him but is distracted by Matsukawa’s cheer as the Argentinian players make their way to the court.

“Look at him!” Matsukawa says, a relaxed smile on his face. “He is going to cream us.”

“I can’t believe we are cheering for Argentina.” Konoha announces, turning to look at Akaashi’s little Argentina flag on his cheek. “Remind me why?”

“We sold out for food.” Akaashi reminds him, not the least bit bothered. They all glance over to Osamu who sits with his arms crossed over his chest, body relaxed on his eyes stay locked on Oikawa.

“Ridiculous.” Tsukishima mutters, right as the announcer begins talking.

-o-

“You knew?” Iwaizumi asks, eyes ablaze as he glares at his best friend.

“Of course I knew! I helped them get together.”

“How did you even— you know _what_. I don’t want to know.” Iwaizumi growls, crossing his arms over his chest. He takes a peak at the restaurant’s window from where he stands outside with Oikawa, his eyes instantly finding Bokuto and Ushijima in the centre of a circle formed by half the national team and old high school friends. From outside Iwaizumi can hear some of their shouts and squeals.

“So?” Oikawa probes.

“So what?”

“What do you think?”

“What do I think about what?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, leaning over to speak directly into his friend’s ear. “What do you think about Ushijima and Bokuto _together_.”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks instantly darken. He takes a deep breath in before he elbows Oikawa. “I fucking hate you.”

Iwaizumi goes back inside the restaurant then, red face be damned. Oikawa’s laugh trailing behind him.

_One week earlier_

“ _Listen._ ” Oikawa stresses the word, taking a pause to make sure they are completely focused on the conversation. “ _I did not keep your secret for a year to miss out on Iwa-chan’s face for when he finds out._ ” Ushijima sighs deeply while Bokuto pats his back in comfort. “ _I have to be there when you tell them!_ ”

“That doesn’t explain why we have to act like we hate each other.” Bokuto speaks up, leaning slightly over Ushijima’s phone to make sure Oikawa can hear him even though its on speaker mode.

“ _Who said you had to act like you hate each other?_ ” Oikawa argues. “ _You just have to make sure no one suspects something is going on between you two and the best way to do that is to act like how Ushijima and I were in high school. No one would have ever thought we were dating!_ ”

“Because we weren’t.”

“ _Exactly._ ”

Ushijima groans. “Oikawa.”

“Can we at least tell our other friends?” Bokuto asks, silently laughing at Ushijima’s irritated expression as he glares at his phone.

“ _Kou-chan, I know you already told Akaashi and his boyfriend._ ” Ushijima blinks at him. _‘You did?’_ He mouths and Bokuto grins sheepishly. “ _And I know Ushiwaka told Tendou and Daichi_.” Bokuto raises an eyebrow at Ushijima who looks away. “ _If Daichi knows then that means Suga-chan knows and that just means half of the Karasuno alumni knows.”_ Oikawa huffs. “ _Which is fine, as long as no one in the national team knows._ ”

“Right.” Bokuto affirms. “Because that would mean Iwaizumi would find out.”

“ _Exactly!_ ” Oikawa cries out. “ _And we don’t want that. I’m glad one of you has a brain to understand this._ ”

“Oikawa.” Ushijima groans.

“ _Listen, just for one more week! And then you can tell them. We can all go to my boyfriend’s restaurant and I can get a front line view of Iwa-chan’s face._ ” Oikawa chuckles then and both Ushijima and Bokuto exchange a weary look, sensing something odd. Regardless, since they can’t think of what scheme could possibly be going inside Oikawa’s head, they simply agree to his ridiculous plan.

**Author's Note:**

> "So you've been dating for a year? Why tell us now?"  
> "Oh. Because I'm thinking of going to Russia too."  
> "BOKKUN."
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Thoughts?


End file.
